destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain
Kain's Story Kain is a "test-tube-baby" vampire that is obsessed with Kreed along with his well being and always refers to himself as Kreed's "brother", even though they are truly not brothers. During the time of Kreed's child hood history Kain left with Kaname and Celeste after the events of the "Last Night" at Cross Academy. This is the time Kain became aware of his "Crusnik" abilities and started to embrace them. Fifty years after they left Cross Academy, Kaname handed Celeste over to a new family to begin a new life as a young girl, all over again, with a whole new begining. Kaname told Kain that he no longer needed him as his "right-hand-man", so in the end, Kaname and Kain went their seperate ways. Six months later, Kain started to sense and feel a change in his body. He kept hearing a "voice" that numerously commanded him to kill and feed from the humans and vampires. Kain, didn't understand what was happening to him, so he looked deep into his "inner-unconcious" mind and found a black figure with bright blood red eyes. The mysterious figure had explained to him what he was and how they were connected. He then explained further to Kain that if he didn't start to feed on the blood of vampires soon, then Kain would eventually pass out from the lack of blood and then die. Kain wondered why didn't his Crusnik side tell him about this sooner, but quickly dissmissed the questionable argument because he was eager to embrace this new found power. So over the next three months, Kain would deliberately kill vampires and humans to feed on their blood. When the fourth month arrived, he had officially fused 100% with his Crusnik nanomachines, gaining unrelenting power and not stopping until there was completely nothing left. He had finally become the ultimate killing machine that he was created to be. Kain later thought about Kreed and wondered if he was doing well. So he tracked Kreed down and confronted him, Kain had explained to Kreed what he truly was and told him that he could sense the same thing inside of him. Kain then remember what his inner-concious Crusnik side had told him about the Crusnik's abilities. Kain then became overly excited and snapped uncontrolably, with the intention to kill, devour, and absorb Kreed's power, using the Crusnik's nanomachines power which altered his body and attacked Kreed. Kreed shot multiple "anti-vampire" bullets at Kain from his "Bloody Rose" gun, but had no effect because Kain, when in Crusnik state, was not affected by them. Kreed quickly realized this and used his Bloody Rose Evolved technique and was able to land mulitiple attacks on Kain from his vines in an instant. Kreed then charged and fired his final assult and ended Kain's life without hesitation. Kain underestimated Kreed and that was his down fall, plus the fact that he over used his nanomachines, creating a great taxtation on his body due to his inexperience with close range combat against an more formidable opponent. Kreed left the scene, shortly after seening Kain's ashes scatter in the air. Amazingly, Kain survived and spent the next 600 years regenerating his body. Kain had grown tired of trying to continously reformulate his body, due to the clash with Kreed, so he set out in search of a new perfect body. He used the dead corpse, of a martial arts fighter named Adon. From that point on, he used his new body and once again went in search for Kreed. Along his journey, Kain thought it would be useful to master his Crusnik abilities so when the time came for him for fuse with Kreed's body, he would be fully ready. Later in the series, when Kreed finds out about his Crusnik abilities, Kain locates Kreed and confronts him once again. He tells Kreed how it is so good to see him after all the years and wanted to apologize for his actions in the past. Kreed congradulated Kain with having survived death, but was not interested with what Kain had to say and told him to exit his sight immediately before he ended his life again. Kain remarked how the coldness of Kreed still hasn't changed to this day. Kreed granted Kain the previlage of one final warning, but Kain refused and in an instant Kain had launched a "Ultra Sonic Sound Wave" through Kreed's chest, telling him that things have changed. Kreed fell to the ground and and was pressumed dead. Kain telepathically sent out, a funeral invitation to the individuals that knew Kreed, but only Celeste, Obito and James responded and attended the session. Celeste and Obito were crying while looking at Kreed's coffin, but was inturrpted with the entering of Kain announcing that he was here to collect a long over due debt from his beloved brother Kreed. Obito was enraged and attcked Kain with effective martial arts techniques, which wasn't Kain's strong point, and was actually able to do some damage. James rushed casting "Spells" towards Kain to aid Obito, while Celeste fired projectiles with her "Phoenix Phorce" from a distance. Kain used a barrier to deflect the projectiles and spells that were being delivered to him as he walked down the alter to the coffin, then he used high-speed to bypass Obito and grap James hand and launch him into the Church wall, rendering him unconcious. Obito became scared as this "undieable" man slowly approached him, reaching his hand towards Obito. Just in that moment, the coffin brusted open with black energy flowing around the room, along with purple rose petals scattering wildly around the energy current. Kain stood there in absolute amazment, as the black energy formed in the center of the coffin in a giant lower case t "Cross-Like" formation. The energy was then taken in by Kreed as he emerged from the coffin, with the purple petals still wildly scattering around. Kreed was now fused with his nanomachines at 100%. Kain smiled, and then entered his 100% Crusnik state, just as he did, Kreed teleported behind Kain, attacking him from the back too fast for Kain to react, sending him through the Church glass window. Kreed stood their for a moment as Obito shouted "Yes!, That's What You Get Kain For Messing With Kreed!" along with Celeste walking very cautiously towards Kreed, who looked like a "Demon from Hell". Before she could touch his face with her scared gentle hands to see if Kreed was some where in there, he was gone in an flash. Kreed appeared to where Kain was as he let out a devilish roar along with unleashing his "Double-Edged Blood Scythe", flushing out dangerous amounts of electricity. Kain rubbed his jaw, and then materialized his "Black Lance". The battle had then commenced with an epic power clash as the dark night-time sky illuminated with blue and red energy fluttering here and there. At the end of the battle, Kreed raised his Blood Scythe high into the air as the electricity flowed around it while Kain laid their knowing it was the end, and in that moment Kreed delivered the final blow nearly destroying the city; in the effort to kill Kain once and for all. Powers & Abilities When his Crusnik powers are activated, Kain's lips and eyes turn red, his hands grow blue claws, he grows six white wings, and a black lance materializes in his hands. In this state, he can generate destructive red energy. When not in Crusnik form, he appears to have the power to launch a destructive and invisible force from his hands and also possess superhuman strength.